Retos y engaños
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: ¿Black participará en la carrera de parejas con Sapphire? ¿Desde cuando esos dos habían comenzado a salir? ¿Y White participará en el evento, también de parejas, de príncipe y princesa con Ruby? ¿Que demonios está pasando aquí? Participante de "New Universe" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak". Insinuaciones de Agency y Franticshipping. Largo Oneshot dividido en parte I y II.
1. Primera parte

_¡Hola a todos!  
¿Cómo están? Espero que hayan tenido un lindo día :D _

_Bueno, aquí me presento con este proyecto para el reto de Enero... debería estar estudiando, así que mi consciencia me carcome por eso. Pero, aunque sufrí escribiendo este reto, también me divertí mucho haciéndolo. Por lo tanto, creo que valió la pena que mi consciencia me estuviera torturando xD_

 _Discleimer_ _: Pokémon no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Nintendo, Yamamoto y Kusaka._

 _Advertemcias : AU, por si alguien no lo había notado. Personajes que aparecen en el relato (lo pongo acá porque FF no me deja completarlo): Black, White, Green, Blue, Ruby, Sapphire, Cheren y Bianca. Insinuaciones de parejas completa: Agencyshipping, Franticshipping, Oldrivalshipping y Dualrivalshipping._

 _Dedicatorias : Le dedico esta historia a los administradores, jaja, porque siempre me están haciendo imaginar y escribir sin poner excusas. También se los dedico a los demás participantes. Chicos, sé que está vez estamos "obligados" (por favor, yo creo que siempre nos estamos leyendo, divirtiendo y apoyando) a leer lo que el otro escribió para votar los puestos y es por esa razón que les pido perdón por hacerles leer algo taaaan largo. Realmente no tengo idea de cómo pasó. Sólo empecé a escribir y así terminó. Realmente lo siento!_

 _Este fic participa en el reto " New Universe" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak". Como siempre te digo... espera, ¿no te lo dije? ¿Sí? Bueno, entonces lo repito: dale una oportunidad, te puedo asegurar que no te arrepentirás y que te divertirás muchísimo con todas nuestras locura-, ejem, con todas nuestras actividades llenas de genialidad. Siempre estamos buscando que puedas participar. Tanto como si quieres escribir como si sólo quieres leer, puedes darnos una oportunidad. Si sólo quieres leer, por ejemplo, en este reto tienes la oportunidad de votar por la historia que te gusta más :D_

 _Me dejo de hablar xD Mis notas de autora están al final~_

* * *

o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

 **Retos y engaños**

 **Parte I**

1

Cuando observó por la pequeña ventana que daba al corredor dentro del salón destinado a los estudiantes de primero, Black pudo observar cómo todos sus compañeros ya se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos. Todos ellos permanecían en completo silencio. O, al menos, él no había visto hablar a ninguno cuando se había asomado por la ventana de la habitación con la intención de observar lo que pasaba dentro. Pero realmente no creía que alguno lo estuviese haciendo. Sus compañeros siempre guardaban un respetuoso silencio cuando la profesora tomaba asistencia para ver quién estaba presente o ausente entre ellos y era justamente eso lo que ella estaba haciendo con tranquilidad en ese momento cuando él se había asomado para observar que estaba sucediendo. Él a veces también estaba junto a sus camaradas de aula cuando su profesora cumplía con esa obligación dictaminada por su empleo y, cuando estaba con ellos, al igual que sus compañeros, Black guardaba un respetuoso silencio. Pero, por supuesto, hoy no había podido hacerlo. ¿La razón? Había llegado tarde de nuevo. Y, sin embargo, no era muy raro que a él le sucediese algo como eso. Durante los seis días en los cuales debía asistir al colegio —los sábados también, debido a su entrenamiento—, e, incluso, a veces, durante los siete —cuando se acercaba peligrosamente la fecha de algún torneo—, Black llegaba o muy temprano o un poco tarde a aquel establecimiento, sin un término medio. Los días en los cuales debía entrenar durante la mañana, Black llegaba muy temprano a la institución escolar. No lo podía evitar. La rutina de entrenamiento matutina comenzaba tres horas antes que diera comienzo la jornada educativa. Cuando ésta finalizaba, todavía le sobraba una hora y media antes de que sus compañeros terminaran de llegar para llenar completamente el aula. Usualmente se pasaba dicha hora y media durmiendo con tranquilidad sobre la mesa. No tenía tiempo de regresar a casa para después volver a la escuela. Además, le parecía ridículo volver a su hogar si luego tenía que regresar al colegio de todas maneras. Incluso si le diera el tiempo de regresar a casa preferiría simplemente permanecer en el establecimiento durante esa hora y media. No le importaba esperar y, además, podía recuperar algo de sus energías perdidas durmiendo sobre la mesa. Toda la situación le parecía perfecta. Mientras, los días en los cuales no tenía que levantarse temprano para asistir al entrenamiento matutino que se llevaba a cabo en la cancha del patio de la escuela, Black decidía aprovechar y dormir más de la cuenta —aunque eso después supusiera tener que correr con todas sus fuerzas para que el metro de 7.30, que era el que lo llevaba a tiempo a la escuela, no le cerrara en sus narices las puertas—.  
Cuando Black tenía torneo, directamente no dormía debido a la expectativa y a la emoción que causaba en él la inminencia de aquel evento. Pero, debido a no dormir de una forma correcta durante el día anterior a que se realizara el torneo —cuando, en realidad, debería hacerlo para mejorar en su rendimiento (aunque, por otro lado, Black era demasiado bueno aún sin todas sus facultades al ciento por ciento; el entrenador Brycen siempre decía que sus capacidades deductivas lo ayudaban especialmente en ello)— y debido a todo el ejercicio que en él había hecho; usualmente, al día siguiente, Black no asistía al colegio. Y es que estaba demasiado agotado como para intentar hacerlo. No solamente se debía a que su cerebro estuviese exhausto por la falta de sueño; su cuerpo también le pasaba factura después de las extenuadas semanas de entrenamiento previas al evento y después de todo el ejercicio hecho durante las largas horas en las que duraba el torneo.  
Pero, como era de esperar, hoy Black no había tenido su matutino entrenamiento. Ésa era la razón por la cual había decidido aprovechar y quedarse otros cinco minutos durmiendo. Si dormía solamente otros cinco minutos más, aunque corriendo, alcanzaría sin problemas el metro que lo llevaría a tiempo al colegio. No obstante, su subconsciente había sentido que esos cinco minutos no habían sido suficientes para dejarlo totalmente satisfecho y decidió que descansar otra media hora sería lo realmente correcto para obtener un descanso del ciento por ciento. Así, si su mamá no lo hubiese ido a despertar, creía que habría llegado incluso más tarde de lo que lo había hecho.  
Había corrido tan rápido el metro de 7.30 que cualquiera que lo hubiese visto podría haber alegado que intentaba levantar vuelo en lugar de estar corriendo. Incluso creyó que había llegado a tiempo, porque cuando tropezó con la estación todavía se podía ver el tren y no estaba en movimiento. Pero, cuando arribó en el andén después de sacar previamente boleto, el tonto metro de 7.30 cerró sus puertas en ese momento, sin darle tiempo a poner un pie dentro. Al final tuvo que esperar el metro de 7.50. Y viajar en él suponía llegar veinte minutos tarde a la escuela. En ese momento había pensado que tendría suerte si llegaba antes de que la profesora Juniper terminara de tomar asistencia. La había tenido, por cierto, pero, aun así, sabía que igualmente tendría problemas.

Se percató del absoluto silencio que generó el pequeño ruido que se produjo cuando él golpeó suavemente la puerta. Si bien sus compañeros ya se encontraban en silencio, éste se incrementó cuando la profesora también dejó de hablar y de tomar asistencia. El sonido de unos pasos —que no eran tacones porque eso no iba con la imagen que quería dar de ella— le indicó que pronto se encontraría cara a cara con la profesora que, hacia unos minutos, estaba constatando quien había asistido o faltado a la escuela. Entonces se abrió la puerta y Black pudo observar a la joven y elegante mujer que se encontraba tras ésta. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue la coleta que sostenía sus cabellos rubios sobre su cabeza. Después, reparó en su vestimenta. La profesora Juniper siempre mantenía el mismo patrón conforme a su apariencia. Una falda verde recta —que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo— tapaba sus piernas, mientras que una sencilla blusa blanca combinaba a la perfección con ella. Unas cómodas zapatillas de lona blancas con franjas naranjas —que combinan a la perfección con los pendientes, también naranjas, que adornaban sus orejas— la hacían parecer más baja de lo realmente era. Aunque Black creía que usarlas era conveniente para la joven maestra: con esas zapatillas a él ya le sacaba una cabeza. Creía innecesario el hecho de usar tacones si ya era alta por su cuenta —al pensar eso ignoraba la explicación que se había molestado en darle su madre (sin esperar que él realmente lo entendiera) con respecto a que la altura no era el único factor por el cual las mujeres usaban tacones, sino que también lo hacían para dar una respetable apariencia y porque estilizaban sus piernas—. Además, ¿por qué las mujeres iban a sacrificar la comodidad de la suela por aparentar ser más altas de lo que en realidad eran? Black no podía entender por qué ponían ese innecesario sufrimiento sobre ellas de esa manera —él había utilizado zapatos de vestir una vez en una fiesta y, aunque eran de hombres y entendía que había cierta diferencia, creía poder entender las penas que suponía llevar «cosas como ésas» puestas—. Sin embargo, su profesora no le trasmitía la empatía de sufrir las penas que suponía llevar «cosas como ésas» puestas y eso era una de las cosas que más le agradaban de ella: su simpleza. No obstante, no podía decir lo mismo con respecto a su rectitud, rigurosidad y exigencia. Un carraspeo lo hizo dirigir su achocolatada mirada al único de los aspectos que no hubiese querido observar, al menos en esos instantes, en ella: su mirada verde severa.

—Bueno, veo que te has dignado a llegar, Black —dijo, de una forma sarcástica, después de que él la mirara de una forma directa. La forma en que su profesora mantenía su barbilla erguida y la forma en que lo observaba sin bajar la cabeza, hacía pensar a Black que ésta, en lugar de mirar a uno de sus alumnos, miraba una partícula pequeña que le causaba una inexplicable molestia solamente por el mero hecho de su existencia. Aquello sugería que no iba a ser tan fácil convencerla de dejarlo entrar al aula sin problemas. Y sus brazos cruzados sólo reafirmaban esa creencia.

—Eh, ¡buenos días, profesora Juniper! ¿Cómo está? —preguntó él mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la mejilla izquierda. Esperaba que el trato casual ablandara el escepticismo que la mujer profesaba mediante su mirada sarcástica de alguna manera. Pero, al ver cómo la profesora aún no se descruzaba de brazos y no despejaba la puerta, comprendió que el trato casual no iba a convencerla. Decidió que lo mejor sería explicarle el por qué había llegado tarde a la escuela. Seguramente no lograría ablandarla y lo más probable era que en realidad se enojara. Pero, al menos podría entrar al aula. Él sabía que su profesora apreciaba la verdad más que a nada—. Bueno, tengo una explicación para mi retraso, pero, es muy graciosa en realidad y no creo que me sea de mucha ayuda. —Ahora se rascó nerviosamente la nuca. Un asentimiento sarcástico por parte de la profesora Juniper, que lo seguía mirando como si fuese una partícula molesta en lugar de un muchacho, le informó que lo estaba escuchando y lo instó a continuar con su relato. Sin embargo, no denotaba mucho entusiasmo por lo que Black le estaba contando y eso, al menos a él, no le infundió muchos ánimos—. Sólo quise dormir unos cinco minutos más. —Sonrisa que parecía decir: «lo siento, no lo pude evitar»—. Pero me quedé dormido otra media hora. Luego mamá no me podía despertar, así que optó por tirarme agua. ¡Eso en verdad te saca de la cama! —Movimiento de manos para reafirmar sus palabras. Una risilla proveniente del interior del salón le informaba que sus compañeros podían escuchar la charla. Pero, aunque le hicieron sonreír sus risillas disimuladas, sabía que no le ayudaban. La mirada sarcástica de la profesora Juniper que comenzaba a convertirse en una mirada enojada se lo recordó para ayudar a que se le borrara la sonrisa de la cara—. Pero después me tuve que secar —continuó esta vez con absoluta seriedad—, y perdí más tiempo del que en realidad disponía. Así, aunque corrí con todas mis fuerzas para alcanzar el metro de 7.30 me cerró en las narices sus tontas puertas. Por eso creo que no fue completamente mi culpa que haya llegado tarde en primer lugar, sino mía, del metro y de mamá. Aunque, si quiere que le hable con absoluta sinceridad, no creo que haya sido culpa de nadie en realidad. Sólo fueron una serie de circunstancias desafortunadas y ya.

—¡Eso no tiene ninguna relevancia, Black! —gritó la profesora Juniper ahora sí enojada de verdad. No había podido esconder su exasperación ni un segundo más—. ¡Deberías haber salido temprano, en primer lugar, antes de considerar dormir otros cinco minutos más y luego otra ridícula media hora! Como te dije la vez pasada, si no empiezas a preocuparte por tus retrasos y por tus faltas ¡suspenderás! —Sus cejas casi se fruncieron sin que, al parecer, lo pudiese evitar.

—¡Wah! Cheren ya me regañó con respecto a los retrasos y a las faltas. —La mueca de consternación, que parecía decir: «¡ya lo sé, no me regañen con respecto a eso otra vez!» que Black poseía en la cara, demostraba que ya lo había reprendido con esas mismas palabras—. Entiendo lo de suspender, ya me disculpé y prometo intentar no llegar tarde otra vez.

—Oh, bueno. —La expresión primero sarcástica y luego exasperada que habían predominado en la cara de la profesora Juniper mientras hablaban, dio lugar a una simple expresión que la hacía parecer sumamente cansada—, al menos llegas temprano los días que tienes que entrenar durante la mañana. —Ahora una auténtica sonrisa se había formado en su cara—. Además, escuché que ganaste el torneo local la semana pasada. Espero que pongas el mismo empeño para apoyar a tu clase durante el festival cultural de la próxima semana.

—¡Por supuesto que gané el torneo, había entrenado mucho para ello! —Una expresión orgullosa se le formó en el rostro cuando dijo eso. Black se golpeó con la mano izquierda el pecho y cerró los ojos en el proceso. Luego los abrió y la miró con ojos serios pero con una sonrisa de entusiasmo al mismo tiempo—. Y con respecto al festival cultural, ¡cuente con ello! Haremos todo lo posible para obtener el primer puesto.

La característica emoción que provocaban en él los retos comenzaba a reflejarse en su cuerpo. La profesora Juniper pudo darse cuenta de eso y si sus compañeros hubiesen podido verlo —el cuerpo de la profesora aún formaba una barrera entre Black y ellos— hubieran estado de acuerdo con la joven educadora al respecto. A la sonrisa llena de ánimo y entusiasmo, y a los ojos serios, se le sumaron los puños elevados para hacerles juego.  
—Bien, entonces puedes entrar y tomar asiento.

Él obedeció en silencio, aunque todavía estaba sonriendo. Si debía ser completamente sincero, se había olvidado que la próxima semana sería el festival cultural del colegio. Ahora, estaba muy emocionado por la inmanencia de aquel evento. Y no sólo lo estaba porque suponía un reto —a pesar de haber dado a entender a sus camaradas de aula justamente ese hecho al hablar del primer premio—. Iba a ser el primer festival cultural para los estudiantes de primero. Y, como él formaba parte de ellos, estaba ansioso por compartir aquella nueva experiencia junto a todos sus compañeros.  
Dentro, el salón contenía aproximadamente unos treinta asientos de madera de roble prácticamente nuevos —aunque, en realidad, no se trataba de eso, sino que se debía a que los alumnos cuidaban muy bien de dichos asientos y a que las autoridades eran muy estrictas con respecto al mantenimiento—. Todos ellos estaban ocupados por sus respectivos dueños, los cuales habían sido elegidos por sorteo cuando el nuevo año escolar había dado comienzo. Sólo uno de ellos no se había elegido por sorteo y eso se debía a que su ocupante había ingresado al colegio una semana después de que éste se hubiese llevado a cabo para los alumnos de primero. Un gran e inmaculado pizarrón negro se encontraba frente a los aproximadamente treinta asientos. Nadie había escrito nada en él hasta ese momento. Ésa era la razón por la cual había conservado su color verdadero, como si en realidad se tratase de un utensilio nuevo, y no aquel tono gris añejo que adquiría cuando lo usaban una vez, por lo menos. Tres ventanas, que daban al patio del colegio, se encontraban en el lado derecho y dos, que daban al corredor, se encontraban en el lado izquierdo. Estaban adornadas con cortinas color pastel que volaban cuando soplaba el viento. Incluso una leve brisa las hacía bailar como si se tratasen en realidad de jovencitas probándose vestidos nuevos. Las paredes eran de color beis y combinaban perfectamente con el simple aglomerado de madera clara que cubría el suelo. La mayoría de sus compañeros lo habían mirado, cuando él entró en silencio, sonriendo por su entusiasmo con respecto a la obtención del primer puesto en el festival cultural que realizaría la próxima semana el colegio. Bianca era una de ellos. Por el contrario, solamente dos de los que formaban parte de sus compañeros lo habían mirado con una expresión de reproche pintada en sus rostros hasta que Black tomó asiento. Conocía perfectamente a quienes lo estaban mirando así en ese momento y también entendía el motivo por el cual lo estaban haciendo. Cheren era uno de ellos y la presidenta era la que cerraba aquel círculo pequeño. Casi se lamentó por el hecho de que el asiento de una estuviese detrás de su propio asiento y de que el asiento del otro se encontrase al lado del suyo en el extremo derecho. Era el asiento de Bianca el que se encontraba a su lado en el extremo izquierdo. Y él se ubicaba en el centro, en medio de todos ellos.  
El por qué Cheren lo estaba mirando con reproche en ese momento no era para él motivo de desconocimiento. Su amigo de la infancia había estado cuidando de él de ese modo desde que eran pequeños. Si tenía que hablar de forma exacta lo había hecho desde la guardería, más o menos. Cheren siempre se preocupaba de que hiciese las tareas después de su entrenamiento y de que estudiase aún luego de participar en algún torneo. Controlaba las faltas y retrasos que tenía en el colegio y lo regañaba siempre que éstas se acercaban peligrosamente al límite que le permitía a las autoridades suspenderlo aun cuando no reprobaba los exámenes y aun cuando profesaba una buena conducta hacia sus profesores y compañeros. También lo regañaba cuando las notas que poseía en cada materia estaban por debajo de la nota promedio. Sí, realmente no desconocía la razón por la cual su amigo lo miraba así en ese momento. No desconocía la razón y, en realidad, aunque suene raro, él le estaba totalmente agradecido porque él lo mirase con reproche mientras tomaba asiento. En serio, no tenía razón para avergonzarse u ocultar su agradecimiento. Apreciaba que su amigo se preocupase por él de esa forma todo el tiempo. Lo hacía sentirse apreciado y con suerte de tenerlo a su lado. Pero, ya lo había sermoneado tres veces con respecto a sus retrasos y a sus faltas al colegio y recién eran estudiantes de primero. Suspender en primero no era tan grave como hacerlo en quinto o en sexto; aunque, él no quería suspender durante ningún año si podía evitarlo. Por eso, le agradecía al pelinegro por preocuparse tanto y estar tan pendiente al respecto. Pero ya había conseguido que no faltara después de los torneos —y eso sí que le había costado, damas y caballeros, jamás había podido recuperar el sueño que había perdido después de no haber dormido por la emoción que le causaba ese evento, y había sobrevivido toda la semana yendo al colegio con doce horas menos que las personas promedio (y seguramente con catorce menos que todos sus compañeros)—. Ahora, para lograr que redujera sus retrasos, debía darle tiempo. El entrenamiento lo agotaba en exceso y la única forma de recuperar su energía sin recuperar las horas de sueño que había perdido debido a los torneos era dormir siete horas por lo menos.  
El motivo por el cual la presidenta lo miraba con una expresión de reproche en ese momento mientras él tomaba asiento tampoco le era desconocido en un ciento por ciento.

.

.

Había conocido a la presidenta hacia ya medio año, más o menos. Ella, extrañamente, había ingresado a la escuela una semana después de que el año escolar diera comienzo. Ésa fue la razón por la cual no obtuvo su asiento por sorteo, como fue el caso de todos sus compañeros. A diferencia de ellos, ella lo obtuvo por desdeño, por ser el último de los asientos que todavía no tenía dueño. Afortunada o desafortunadamente para él —no sabía cuál de los dos era el caso por el momento— aquel desdeñado asiento se encontraba detrás del que le había tocado a él en el sorteo.

— _White, te sentarás detrás de Black, ése será tu asiento. Aquí todos tienen su propio lugar, los hemos elegido por sorteo. Sé que en otras escuelas los alumnos se sientan en donde quieren conforme van llegando al colegio, pero aquí no hacemos eso. Cada uno tiene su respectivo asiento_ —le había explicado la profesora Juniper en aquel momento— _, al menos hasta que hagamos un nuevo sorteo después de las vacaciones de invierno. Black, levanta tu mano para que White sepa dónde estás y cuál es su lugar._

Él había hecho lo que la profesora le había ordenado en silencio. Intentaba mantener un semblante impasible y serio. No le había caído muy bien la alumna nueva que acababa de presentarse ante sus nuevos compañeros. Se había portado demasiado fría con todos ellos y no había mostrado ningún interés en querer llevarse bien o formar un buen grupo en el proceso. Trató de no fruncir el ceño para no delatar el descontento que estaba sintiendo. La iba a tener sentada detrás de él todo el tiempo. A esa chica altiva a la cual no le importaba ni interesaba llevarse bien con sus nuevos compañeros. Y él que se había sentido tan feliz porque nadie ocupase ese asiento… Debía ser sincero, se sentía especial por ello. Después de que se realizara un sorteo había sido el único que no tenía sentado detrás a ningún compañero.  
La nueva había caminado hacia su lugar sin mirarlo en ningún momento y ni siquiera se presentó personalmente a ellos durante la hora de almuerzo. La molestia y descontento que había sentido con respecto a ella en un primer momento fueron en aumento. Decidió que si la nueva no tenía la buena educación de presentarse, él tampoco tendría que hacerlo. Mientras, siguió conversando con Cheren y Bianca siempre que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pensaba aprovecharlos lo máximo que pudiese todo el tiempo. Ya que, a pesar de ser amigos de la infancia desde la guardería más o menos, durante la escuela nunca habían tenido la suerte de sentarse junto a ellos. Al final, se había equivocado con respecto a tener que aprovecharlos al máximo antes de que tuviesen que cambiar de asiento de nuevo. La profesora Juniper no quiso que se vuelva a realizar un nuevo sorteo después de las vacaciones de invierno. Como eran de primero, y, como ella era una profesora nueva y era su primer curso en un colegio, tenía miedo de equivocarse con los nombres si cambiaban de asiento. Con respecto a la nueva, había creído que no hablarían hasta que llegasen las vacaciones de invierno, donde, a su regreso, cambiarían de nuevo los asientos por sorteo. También se había equivocado con respecto a eso. La nueva le habló al tercer día después de su ingreso al colegio. Lo hizo mientras él estaba gritando su sueño…

.

.

Fue durante el día en que Cheren y Bianca habían ido a almorzar con los integrantes del Consejo para discutir un par de cosas con ellos. Al menos, una vez por semana se llevaban a cabo aquellos encuentros entre los delegados de clase y entre los representantes del Consejo. Para Black no era extraño que una vez por semana sus dos amigos de la infancia fueran a comer con ellos. Pero, ciertamente, nunca sabían cuándo se produciría el encuentro. Mayormente tenía que ver con la disponibilidad del Consejo y cuándo éste estaba libre de ocupaciones para atenderlos. Él solía comer en el salón con Cheren y Bianca el almuerzo. Cuando le dijeron que ese día no iban a hacerlo, él decidió comer en la azotea del colegio. Era su segundo lugar preferido después de la cancha de entrenamiento. Desde allí podía contemplar el cielo, respirar aire fresco y disfrutar del silencio y de su propia compañía por un momento. Además, desde allí podía gritar su sueño y realizar su juramento sin que ningún profesor lo regañara por hacerlo. Aunque todos sabían que era él el que gritaba desde la azotea del colegio. Justamente estaba haciendo eso cuando la nueva le habló por primera vez después de su ingreso.

— _¡Voy a lograr llegar hasta el torneo nacional! ¡Voy a clasificar y voy a ganar! ¡Sólo esperen y verán, estoy total y absolutamente convencido de que voy a ganar! ¡Tengan cuidado Thomas, Park, Max, y Brad! ¡Esta vez, ninguno de los favoritos va a ganar, lo hará un novato de primero, ya lo verán, se sorprenderán! ¡Será el mejor torneo nacional que verán en sus vidas!_

— _Oye, para de gritar. —_ Aquella voz desconocida lo había hecho callar. Era la nueva (a punto de convertirse en «la presidenta»)—. _¿Tú eres Black?_

Supuso que si la ignoraba, la muchacha se marcharía sin decir nada, enojada. Pero, un pensamiento le impidió ignorarla. En ese momento, Black había imaginado que quizás la chica podía ser tímida. Si ésa resultaba ser la verdad, Black había estado malinterpretando a la nueva. No era la chica altiva que había imaginado en primer lugar sino que, en realidad, no tenía la seguridad de acercarse a los demás. Eso lo había hecho sentirse mal. Ya se sentía incómodo teniendo a la nueva sentada detrás. No hablarle a un compañero de aula suponía un gran esfuerzo para Black. Pero, también era muy terco y orgulloso si tenemos que hablar con sinceridad. Y se había propuesto —encaprichado, en realidad— en no hablarle a la nueva hasta que lo hiciese ella. Pero si era tímida, en lugar de fría y altiva, Black creía que se podía remediar. Después de todo, le estaba hablando ahora, ¿verdad?  
Sin embargo, resultó ser que White, próximamente la presidenta, no era tímida, altiva, fría o malcriada, sino que resultó ser que tenía los modales de una empresaria. La nueva no se había presentado a la hora del almuerzo el primer día de su ingreso porque había pensado que si los interrumpía mientras ellos hablaban la considerarían una maleducada. Pero ellos nunca paraban de conversar, así que ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a hablar. Al menos no hasta ese día en el que él había decidido disfrutar de la tranquilidad y comer en la azotea. Sin embargo, él no se enteró hasta mucho después de aquella realidad sobre ella.  
— _Sí, yo soy Black —_ había confirmado él con su simpleza habitual. Ahora que había supuesto que había malinterpretado a aquella chica sin haberle dado una oportunidad, le regaló la sonrisa abierta que era como su marca personal: «sonrisa especial marca Black» había dicho en una ocasión su mamá.

— _Encantada, Black. Mi nombre es White. —_ Ella había concluido aquel saludo inicial con una pequeña reverencia—. _Lamento molestarte mientras tratas de almorzar pero tengo que hacerte una propuesta._

Aquello provocó que la idea de que la nueva era tímida desapareciera. También provocó que una pequeña desconfianza y que una molestia aún mayor de la que ya había desarrollado hacia ella comenzara a crecer de una desmesurada manera. Y es que si sólo se había presentado a él para hacerle una propuesta, Black no pudo evitar pensar en que lo hacía sólo por conveniencia. Quizás sí estaba malinterpretando a aquella muchacha de todas maneras.  
— _¿Qué propuesta?_ —había preguntado mientras dirigía una mirada seria y desdeñosa hacia la nueva.

— _Quiero que seas mi ayudante en la campaña electoral que pienso preparar para convertirme en la próxima presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes de esta escuela._

No se había esperado aquella respuesta por parte de ella así que, debía admitirlo al menos en sus recuerdos, terminó mirándola con la boca abierta.  
— _¿Quieres postularte para ser presidenta? ¡Pero si eres nueva! Ingresaste hace tres días a esta escuela. ¿Por qué querrías ser presidenta? Además, ¿piensas comenzar ahora con la campaña electoral? ¡Sólo queda una semana para que se cierre el ingreso de nuevos candidatos y para que las votaciones se hagan!_

— _Ya lo sé. La profesora Juniper ya me ha informado sobre tales consecuencias. Ésa es la razón por la que te estoy pidiendo que colabores conmigo para hacerla._

— _¡Pero si no nos conocemos ni desde hace una semana! ¿Cómo sabes que soy de confianza? Además, yo no sé nada sobre todas esas patrañas sobre las campañas, no creo que vaya a serte útil para nada._

— _Estoy consciente de que no nos conocemos ni desde hace una semana por eso no te estoy pidiendo ayuda ni que hagas caridad con la chica nueva; sino que te estoy haciendo una propuesta que sé que nos va a ayudar a los dos de igual manera. No tienes que aceptarla si no la crees conveniente o si no te interesa. Pero creo que es una buena propuesta y creo que a los dos nos viene bien la oferta. Sobre si eres un chico de confianza no me faltan certezas. Te he estado observando durante estos tres días y se nota que eres un buen chico a leguas. Además, la profesora me ha hablado sobre ti más que de nadie cuando entré a esta escuela. Dice que eres un chico que siempre se esfuerza y que no se detiene hasta llegar hasta su meta. Eso dice de ti muchas cosas buenas. Además, me ha dicho que has clasificado en el equipo profesional del club de tenis de la escuela, aun cuando las clasificaciones recién empiezan y aun cuando eres un novato que nunca se había enfrentado a los miembros que siempre compiten y quedan. Eso quiere decir que eres muy bueno y que entrenas. Pero también me dijo que tienes problemas con algunas materias debido a que siempre llegas tarde o a que siempre estás perdido en tus pensamientos sobre tus sueños y tus metas. Y ahí es donde hace foco mi propuesta. Puedo ayudarte a aprobar esas materias. Sé que soy nueva y sé que es ridículo aspirar a ser presidenta si las campañas en una semana cierran y si nadie me conoce en esta escuela; pero, mi sueño es ser la presidenta de una agencia de talentos compuesta de grandes estrellas cuando crezca y creo que ser la presienta del Consejo Estudiantil de la escuela es una buena primera experiencia. Es por eso que necesito que me ayudes a hacer la campaña electoral aun cuando no falta nada para que se lleve a cabo la votación en la escuela. No importa si no tienes experiencia (aunque no te permito que digas que las campañas electorales son patrañas y que también lo es el Consejo Estudiantil y la presidencia), sólo quiero estar cerca de una persona de confianza y buena que me haga conocida dentro de la escuela a pesar de ser nueva. Tú eres una persona buena y, a pesar de que éste también es tu primer año dentro de esta escuela, eres conocido debido a tu carisma, a tu esfuerzo y a tu meta…, todos te aprecian. No tienes que hacer nada difícil o que no sepas. Sólo tienes que gritar «_ Voten por la presidenta, White no los defraudara de ninguna manera _» o alguna otra cosa que se nos pase por la cabeza; aparecer en los carteles y ayudarme a repartir tarjetas. Y yo te ayudaré con las materias. Puedo asegurarte que soy buena. Estábamos un poco más adelantados en la que era mi otra escuela. La profesora Juniper me dijo que suspenderás si no las apruebas. ¡Puedo ayudarte sin problemas! ¿Qué dices? ¿Es una buena propuesta?_

Sus manos habían sido apresadas y apretadas por las de la nueva. « _Estúpida profesora que habla más de la cuenta_ » _,_ había pensado Black antes de que cualquier otra cosa se le pasara por la cabeza. Después, simplemente no pudo evitar sentir molestia, se sentía chantajeado por esa hermosa muchacha de alguna manera. Pero, era cierto que necesitaba aprobar esas materias y también era cierto que no había podido ignorar la desesperación que se había desprendido de la nueva. Sus labios se habían apretado en una fina línea mientras esperaba su respuesta y su tez se había vuelto más blanca de lo que ya era. Al ver eso no pudo rechazarla de ninguna manera.

.

.

Pero, al final, la nueva no había logrado alcanzar la presidencia a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho para que eso sucediera. Quien lo había logrado era un sempai de séptimo año, Green Oak, que, después de ganarle a la nueva, se consagró por quinto año consecutivo como presidente del Consejo Estudiantil de la escuela. Pero, la victoria no tenía un sabor tan malo de boca al saber que el séptimo era el último año de colegio. Era mejor que el sempai conservara y disfrutara de su puesto durante su último año como estudiante de aquel establecimiento.  
La nueva se convirtió para él en la presidenta. ¿La razón? Así la llamaba en su discurso electoral para que la eligieran y se había acostumbrado a hacerlo porque creía que iba bien con ella. Además, lo hacía porque realmente deseaba ese puesto para la nueva. Toda persona que se esforzara tanto por sus sueños a Black le generaba empatía de alguna manera.

Cuando la presidenta no fue electa, él pensó que ahí se terminaba la relación que habían establecido ellos dos en base a la propuesta. Resultó que otra vez se había equivocado con respecto a ella.

— _¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Black? ¿Piensas que como no llegué a la presidencia no cumpliré con mi promesa? No, señor, ¡voy a ayudarte a aprobar esas materias! Además, te aprecio, no quiero que suspendas._

Desde ese momento no pudo evitar confiar en ella. Y es que la presidenta realmente se había preocupado porque aprobara las materias y no suspendiera. Si no lo hubiese hecho, habría alegado que la propuesta se terminaba al no salir electa o no se hubiese dedicado tanto para que aprendiera correctamente los temas. A razón de eso, había nacido su confianza en ella. Y, por cierto, había aprobado las materias. Aunque, después de haberlo hecho, la presidenta no se había alejado de ellos, ni ellos de ella. Porque Cheren y Bianca también se hicieron amigos de la presidenta. Pronto no pudo recordar cómo era su vida antes de que ella ingresara a la escuela.

.

.

—Oye, Black, ¿cómo pudiste volver a llegar tarde a la escuela? —La voz proveniente del asiento que se encontraba a su derecha lo hizo volver desde sus recuerdos hacia la Tierra—. Ya te dije que si sigues acumulando retrasos el que hayas dejado de faltar después de los torneos no valdrá la pena.

Estaba a punto de decirle que ya lo sabía, que no lo regañara con eso por decimoctava vez en la semana —aunque sabía que Cheren lo haría de todas maneras— cuando una voz proveniente del asiento de atrás lo hizo darse la vuelta.

—Cheren tiene razón, Black —dijo White con una expresión seria—. Ya te dije que puedo llamarte para despertarte si así lo deseas. Para mí no supone ninguna molestia. Sería una pena que suspendas después de haberte esforzado tanto para aprobar las materias.

La idea de que la presidenta lo llamara durante la mañana para despertarlo lo incomodaba y lo asustaba de sobremanera. ¿Y si le decía algo vergonzoso medio dormido cuando la atendiera? ¿Y si su mamá levantaba el teléfono en su lugar y comenzaba a molestarlo con respecto a ella? Se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar cuando esa idea cruzó por su cabeza.  
—No tiene que hacerlo, presidenta. —Casi gritó debido a la vergüenza—. Prometo no llegar más tarde si me conceden ambos —dijo dirigiendo ahora una mirada fulminante hacia su amigo de ojos azulados, ya que él había sido el que lo había regañado frente a la hermosa muchacha de cabellos castaños, generando que otra vez ella le propusiera aquella medida que lo incomodaba tanto (a pesar de saber que, en realidad, la presidenta de igual manera le hubiese recordado su propuesta de telefonearlo para despertarlo, aun sin que Cheren lo hubiese regañado; sabía que ella también se preocupaba por sus retrasos)— el tiempo necesario para acostumbrarme al nuevo horario.

Cheren y la presidenta iban a decir algo más para replicar, pero la profesora los interrumpió carraspeando.

—Bien, ahora que estamos todos —comenzó la profesora Juniper sonriendo un poco— podemos empezar. Como recordarán, el festival cultural se llevará a cabo la próxima semana. Es por esa razón que a partir de hoy apartaremos una hora para decidir qué haremos. Representantes de la clase: delegado Cheren, subdelegada Bianca, acérquense por favor. A partir de hoy comenzarán a organizarlo todo.

Cheren se levantó de inmediato y Bianca lo siguió después de que Black le indicara que tenía que ir con una sacudida de brazo. Ambos caminaron hasta el frente del salón con un paso apresurado y se pararon ante sus compañeros que ya revelaban su expectación y entusiasmo.

—Profesora Juniper, gracias por concedernos el tiempo —agradeció el pelinegro, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al mismo tiempo. Luego se irguió y miró a su compañera con recelo—. Bianca, tú también deberías agradecer a la profesora Juniper por concedernos tiempo.

Pero en lugar de hacerlo, Bianca soltó distraídamente lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, sin escuchar el regaño que le había proporcionado su educado y responsable compañero.  
—Me había olvidado del festival cultural del colegio —dijo sonriendo. Todos sus compañeros soltaron una risita nerviosa ante el comentario que ella había hecho… la subdelegada no debería olvidarse de ese importante evento—, ¡seguro nos divertiremos!

—Descuida Cheren, no te preocupes por eso —dijo la profesora Juniper con un tono cansado que revelaba que ya estaba acostumbrada a que Bianca no le brindara sus agradecimientos o a que soltara comentarios como esos—. Entonces, los dejo a cargo de los preparativos para el evento. Yo mientras iré a la sala de profesores a corregir el examen que tuvieron. No sean muy ruidosos cuando estén decidiendo y no se apresuren a hacerlo. Recuerden que todavía tendrán todos los días un poco de tiempo. Aunque tampoco les recomiendo confiarse demasiado de ello. Toda la semana les debe alcanzar para decidir y para ejecutar el proyecto. Pero traten de pensar bien en ello y traten de hacer que todos estén a gusto con lo que eligieron. La idea es que disfruten y trabajen en grupo al mismo tiempo. Ah, y recuerden que pueden usar el método del sorteo si no están de acuerdo. Descuiden, no les cobraré derechos de autor por hacerlo —canturreó la profesora perdiendo su semblante serio—. ¡Nos vemos! —los saludó guiñando el ojo derecho y se fue antes que alguien pudiese contestarle el gesto.

« _No es como si usted hubiese creado lo del sorteo_ », pensó Black, molesto, y estuvo seguro que muchos de sus compañeros pensaron lo mismo en ese momento. Luego, todos miraron con una sonrisa forzada al responsable pelinegro. Cheren los miró con una sonrisa parecida al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, compañeros, debemos decidir varias cosas para el festival culturas que llevará a cabo la próxima semana el colegio. Para empezar, debemos decidir un puesto. También, si alguien decide participar en la carrera de parejas, debe informarnos al respecto. Recuerden que si su pareja es de otro año no hay problema con ello. Si ganan, las aulas de sus participantes obtendrán una cantidad de puntos igual. Lo mismo sucederá con el concurso de príncipe y princesa. Como saben, también deben ser parejas y, al igual que sucede con la carrera, si ganan los puntos se dividirán entre las dos aulas de igual manera. Pero, recuerden, deben avisar si van a participar en alguna de las dos competencias. De esa manera, no los contaremos para realizar otras tareas. Aún tienen hasta mañana para charlar sobre la participación con sus parejas. Bianca y yo estaremos al pendiente por si alguien decide participar en el certamen o en la carrera. Como compañeros, les estaremos deseando buena suerte a quien guste participar en cualquiera. —Cheren le obsequió a sus compañeros una sonrisa auténtica—. Y, ahora, decidamos el puesto que nos llevará a ganar el primer lugar en el festival cultural de la escuela.

Todos gritaron entusiasmados en respuesta.

2

—¿En la que era su otra escuela no había carrera de parejas, presidenta?

—No —contestó simplemente ella—, sí se hacía el concurso de príncipe y princesa, pero no había carrera de parejas.

—Ya veo… bueno, éste es mi primer año, así que será la primera vez que participaré en el festival cultural de esta escuela, pero investigué todas las referencias antes de entrar en ella. Aunque yo lo hice por el tenis más que por otra cosa externa—dijo rascándose avergonzadamente la cabeza—. No tenía interés en los festivales culturales y en cosas como ésas. A pesar de eso, sabía que llegado el momento me entusiasmaría con la idea de alguna manera. Ya sabe lo que generan en mí la idea de llevarme bien con mis compañeros y las competencias —explicó de forma sincera—. Pero, volviendo a la carrera, escuché que antes ésa era una carrera como cualquiera. El director la convirtió en carrera de parejas porque la mayoría de los estudiantes quería inscribirse en ella para no tener que realizar las tareas junto con sus compañeros para los puestos que se abren durante el festival en la escuela. Así, redujeron bastante la participación en ella. Aunque aún parece que algunos fingen ser pareja para participar en la carrera. No obstante, yo creo que es muy vergonzoso llegar a ese extremo para no ayudar en las tareas. Toda la escuela puede llegar a verte con tu "pareja"… —declaró de una forma confusa e inquieta. Black realmente no entendía cómo alguien podía pasar por tremenda vergüenza.

—Oh, eso explica el por qué no se hacía en la que era mi otra escuela —contestó divertida ella. Black se escandalizaba por cosas que, al menos para White, eran muy pequeñas.

Caminaban por el patio en dirección a la azotea. Pensaban almorzar en ésta. Cheren y Bianca habían prometido sumarse a ellos en cuanto pudieran. Tenían que reunirse con la profesora Juniper para discutir sobre la decisión que el curso había tomado con respecto al puesto que harían para el festival cultural la semana venidera.  
El patio era uno de los lugares más bastos de la escuela. No sólo contenía las incontables canchas para los distintos clubes que necesitasen de ellas sino que, además, contenía sectores con césped pulcramente cortado para que los alumnos comieran sentados en él si así lo quisieran. Frondosos árboles proporcionaban una sombra fresca, provocando que aquella fuera una muy tentadora idea. También había banquetas por si sentarse en la hierba, al final, no resultaba para los alumnos buena idea para comer su almuerzo o merienda. Además, había pavimento por si los integrantes de la escuela preferían estar parados en grupos e ignorar el césped y las banquetas. La institución también ofrecía un comedor para los alumnos que no quisiesen comer en el patio su almuerzo o merienda, o para cuando el día presentase algún aguacero o alguna tormenta. Aquél era otro de los bastos lugares que tenía la escuela. Aun así, ellos ya habían decidido que comerían en la azotea. Aquél lugar no era tan basto como el patio o como el comedor del establecimiento, pero tampoco era tan pequeño. Podría decirse que era mediano, casi grande si hablamos de un modo certero. También disponía de sombra y suelo. Pero, además, contenía dos características de las que carecía el patio y el comedor del colegio: tranquilidad y silencio.  
Black y White caminaban tranquilamente acompañados por las risas y los murmullos de los que integraban el patio en ese momento. Antes de entrar al establecimiento para llegar a las escaleras que los conducirían hasta la azotea de un modo directo, los dos castaños se encontraron con tres sempais de los cuales se habían hecho muy amigos a pesar de estar en primero. Dos de ellos se encontraban discutiendo. La tercera observaba divertida y atentamente en silencio. Black decidió saludarlos a todos ellos para distraer a los dos participantes de la pelea de su pleito. Aunque, si debemos hablar de un modo sincero, esos dos siempre se encontraban discutiendo.

—¡Hola, Ruby-sempai, Sapphire-sempai, Blue-sempai!, ¿cómo están?

—Ruby ya te dije que no quiero hacerlo —gritó Sapphire extendiendo los brazos como si no pudiese contener más la impaciencia que estaba sintiendo. Obviamente, había ignorado a su compañero más pequeño que le había dirigido un amable saludo en ese momento.

—Pero Sapphire ya diseñé los atuendos de príncipe y princesa para el evento. ¡Te quedará de un modo estupendo! Vamos, participa conmigo en el certamen que hará el colegio —pidió pacientemente Ruby intentando convencer a Sapphire por décima vez de ello. Él había confeccionado ese vestido pensando en Sapp todo el tiempo (aunque nunca fuese a confesarle a ella eso). Necesitaba convencer a Sapphire de llevar ese vestido puesto y él necesitaba acompañarla en ese momento. Obviamente, él portaría un atuendo tan perfecto como el que ella usaría si aceptaba acompañarlo a ese certamen que se llevaría a cabo durante el festival cultural que realizaba el colegio y eso, a su vez, lo haría merecedor de ser su acompañante durante todo el evento. Ganarían el primer puesto. Estaba seguro de que podrían hacerlo. Sapphire era demasiado hermosa y aquellos atuendos resaltaban su hermosura sin que ella se diese cuenta de que lo estaban haciendo. Él quería demostrarles a todos los que la habían llamado marimacho, salvaje, bárbara y cavernícola cuánto se habían equivocado al hacerlo (aunque él también lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo, pero por razones muy diferentes a comparación del por qué lo hacían ellos. Al principio sí había pensado que ella merecía llevar dichos calificativos debido a sus actos y a aquella errónea imagen que pretendía dar de su aspecto. Pero, cuando había descubierto que había malinterpretado a la muchacha desde un primer momento, entendió el error que había estado cometiendo. Sin embargo, continuó utilizando esos calificativos aunque no creyera en ellos. ¿La razón? Creía que Sapphire se veía hermosa cuando se enojaba durante sus pleitos y la mejor forma de hacerla enojar era hacerle comentarios como esos). Pero, no sólo pretendía demostrarle cuánto se habían equivocado a sus compañeros, sino que, además, pretendía demostrarles que aquella hermosura ya tenía dueño. Algunos de sus compañeros del club de aikido ya se estaban dando cuenta de la belleza que ocultaba Sapphire debajo de la falsa imagen que pretendía dar de su aspecto y él estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso por eso. Estaba seguro de que todo saldría de un modo perfecto. Sólo debía convencer a Sapp para que lo acompañase al evento.

—No, Ruby, ya te dije que no quiero. No me molesta probarme tus ridículos —«aunque lindos», pensó en ese momento, a pesar de que no pensaba decir eso. Ella estaba decidida a no mostrar su lado femenino de nuevo. No desde que aquellos matones los habían acorralado cuando volvían desde la guardería a casa y Ruby se había sentido obligado a protegerlos después de que ella se hubiese paralizado del miedo sin poder mover siquiera un dedo. Ser femenina había supuesto dejar a Ruby solo durante el sufrimiento y el riesgo. Desde ese día, Sapphire prometió nunca dejar a Ruby solo de nuevo— atuendos para que puedas trabajar en ellos, pero no pienso mostrarme ante todo el colegio con esos disfraces puestos. Además, tú me prometiste que participaríamos en la carrera de parejas primero. —Un puchero se formó en su rostro en ese momento y Sapphire cruzó los brazos al mismo tiempo.

Black miró incómodo a sus sempais después de haber oído su pleito —sin pretender, en realidad, hacerlo—, y decidió saludarlos más alto para que lo escuchasen en su nuevo intento.

—¡HO-

—¿Cómo puedes decir que mi vestuario es un disfraz? Además, ¡mis atuendos no son ridículos! Tú eres la única cavernícola que no los encuentra lindos —contestó Ruby ofendido. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse por todo lo que Sapphire había dicho y su finalidad de convencerla para que utilizara el atuendo que había hecho para ella, mientras lo acompañaba en la competencia para ser príncipe y princesa, se había perdido en el olvido. Y, una vez más, el saludo de Black había sido omitido—. Y no pienso competir en la carrera de parejas contigo. Terminaré todo sudoroso y apestoso y mi ropa terminará sucia y llena de polvo; no pienso permitirlo. Además, no te lo había prometido. —Los brazos del chico se cruzaron al igual que los de la muchacha de ojos zafiros. A su vez, cerró sus párpados de un modo arrogante e impetuoso como si su orgullo no hubiese sido herido.

Black y White se miraron temerosos por el rumbo que estaba tomando la pelea de ambos chicos.

—Claro, todo lo que suponga un verdadero esfuerzo para ti no tiene sentido —gritó Sapphire mirando con odio y sarcasmo a Ruby, como si no pudiese soportar lo que hubiese dicho—. "Ay no, no quiero participar en la carrera porque transpiraré y me ensuciaré un poquito" —imitó cruelmente las expresiones del chico con una exagerada voz de mujer, que buscaba aparentar ser la de un hombre, sin parecérsele en lo más mínimo.

—¡¿Quieres decir que lo que hago yo no supone un verdadero esfuerzo?! —La ira de Ruby se había desbordado en ese momento—. Disculpa, pero estuve dos días sin dormir para confeccionar tu maldito atuendo. Sin mencionar que confeccionar atuendos no sólo lleva tiempo, las medidas deben estar perfectas para que se adapte al cuerpo de un modo correcto. La combinación de accesorios requiere una gran meditación para no sobresaturar al atuendo de adornos bellos que terminan por lucir horrendos. Debes diseñar algo decente y adecuado al guion, y, por lo tanto, debes leerlo. A veces la ropa habla mejor de una época y de una persona de lo que los actores pueden hacerlo. No cualquiera puede confeccionar un atuendo. Se necesita precisión y personalidad para hacerlo de un modo correcto. También se necesita concentración y esfuerzo. ¡Y yo realmente me esfuerzo en ello! —Los rojos ojos de Ruby brillaron debido a la impotencia que estaba sintiendo. Ese tema era uno de los pocos en los que su afecto por Sapphire no surtía efecto para detenerlo y así evitar que su discusión traspasara los límites que tácitamente había impuesto (y, al parecer, era el único por el que la animada muchacha de castaños cabellos no podía ocultar su desdeño, haciendo enojar al muchacho del gorro blanco de un modo serio). Evidentemente se olvidó de todo lo que estaba pensando sobre el evento de príncipe y princesa en ese momento. Su orgullo y amor por el diseño estaba en juego.

—Jojojo, queridos, no peleen más por eso. —La tercera sempai que se encontraba entre ellos en silencio, observando de un modo atento y divertido el pleito, habló en ese momento, interrumpiendo la discusión antes de que los dos muchachos se peleasen en serio y terminasen por no hablarse durante un mes entero. Ella no podría «ayudarlos» si llegaban a eso—. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un juego? —preguntó Blue guiñando el ojo derecho—. Cada uno participará en el evento en el cual quiere hacerlo —explicó levantando un dedo—. Si Sapphire gana, Ruby participará en la carrera de parejas el año venidero. Y si Ruby lo hace, Sapphire deberá participar en el certamen de príncipe y princesa sin poder oponerse a ello. Y ambos tendrán que respetar el esfuerzo del otro a pesar de no entenderlo. Ruby no le dirá más a Sapphire «mujer de las cavernas» por hacer ejercicio sin importarle si suda y se ensucia en el proceso, y Sapphire intentará ver el verdadero esfuerzo que supone elaborar diseños. ¿Qué les parece si hacemos eso?

—Blue-sempai, ¡me parece perfecto! —exclamó Sapphire contestando a la hermosa muchacha en ese momento. Luego miró a Ruby de un modo directo y serio, y lo señaló con el índice de sus dedos—. Ruby, si me ganas participaré contigo en el certamen de príncipe y princesa del colegio y prometo respetar tus diseños. Pero, si yo lo hago, tendrás que sudar conmigo sin oponerte a ello.

A Ruby le había gustado más como Blue-sempai había descripto el acuerdo pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto. En su lugar, se dirigió a su sempai de un modo serio:  
—Pero, Blue-sempai, ¿con quiénes participaremos si yo no quiero participar en el evento de Sapp y ella no quiere participar en mi evento?

—Jojojo, para eso están los chicos de primero —dijo Blue apuntando hacia el lugar en donde estaban los dos castaños en silencio. Ambos se habían rendido en intentar saludar a sus superiores para distraerlos, pero también se habían preocupado demasiado por el pleito para irse sin asegurarse de que Ruby y Sapphire quedaran en buenos términos. Cuando Blue los señaló, ambos palidecieron. Fue en ese momento cuando Sapphire y Ruby los vieron—. A menos, claro, que a White le moleste prestarnos a su novio para eso.

—Se equivoca, Blue-sempai, yo no soy el novio de la presidenta —comenzó a explicar nervioso y sonrojado Black como siempre lo hacía cuando Blue lo molestaba con respecto a la chica. Pero, entonces, comprendió lo que su sempai decía—. Espere, ¿¡quiere que nosotros hagamos QUÉ!?

Las circunstancias por las cuales esos sempais se habían vuelto cercanos a los dos castaños no eran un hecho demasiado raro. Cuando White había perdido en las elecciones presidenciales de la escuela, había optado por ayudar en el club de teatro. No quería ser miembro, porque no le interesaba actuar, pero pensaba que ayudar en él era una buena experiencia para su sueño de ser la presidenta de una exitosa agencia de talentos repleta de grandes estrellas. El club no tuvo ningún inconveniente en que ella ayudara y, al mismo tiempo, aprendiera, y pronto se convirtió para sus integrantes en una gran colega. Habían comprendido que White era muy buena y pronto ella les enseñó a ellos más de lo que ellos le enseñaron a ella a pesar de ser nueva. White se había encargado de realizar coreografías y puestas en escena. Además, ayudaba a ensayar a los actores para que se vieran de mejor manera. Y su más grande éxito había sido realizar fondos para las fotos de las obras y de los actores para los carteles que pegaban para promocionar el club de teatro en las puertas de la escuela. El club de teatro se había hecho muy famoso y adulado gracias a ella. Pronto todos los integrantes y ayudantes se habían vuelto cercanos a la «ayudante nueva». Así, White había conocido a Ruby, que era el encargado de confeccionar los vestuarios del club de teatro. El muchacho que se caracterizaba por usar un gorro blanco también era muy adulado por las hermosas ropas que siempre estaba diseñando. Los dos pronto congeniaron —la verdad era que ambos se entendían demasiado—. White tenía que hablar con Ruby debido a que los fondos debían contrastar y destacar el vestuario y, al darse cuenta que los dos tenían perspectivas parecidas con respecto a los colores, a las combinaciones, a los accesorios y a los zapatos, se llevaron bien de inmediato.  
También había conocido a Blue en el club de teatro. Blue era la mejor actriz desde que se había unido al club durante el tercer año. Podía interpretar cualquier papel que se le otorgara e, incluso, podía llorar sin esfuerzo si el libreto así lo indicara. Blue hipnotizaba a todos cuando actuaba, los transportaba hacia la trama, hacia la historia que la obra contaba. Aunque también era conocida por su manipulación, por sus tetras y por sus trampas. Aun así, casi todos los integrantes del club de teatro la admiraban y la estimaban. Y también lamentaban que ése fuera el último año de su sempai de hebras castañas.  
Sapphire siempre iba a ver a Ruby al club de teatro y Blue siempre los estaba molestando. A su vez, White le pedía a Black de vez en cuando que viniera a ayudarla con algo y pronto todos congeniaron y se volvieron amigos cercanos.

—Quiero que ustedes finjan ser la pareja de estos dos para ver quién gana la apuesta que hicieron entre ellos. Así veremos quién tendrá que someterse al otro el año venidero. —Blue sonrió de un modo coqueto.

Black quiso gritar en ese momento debido a la frustración que estaba sintiendo. ¿Fingir ser pareja de Sapphire para participar con ella en la carrera por un estúpido juego? No, absolutamente no quería hacerlo. Él no quería mostrarse de esa forma vergonzosa delante de todo el colegio. Además, ¿la presidenta debería fingir ser la pareja de Ruby para el certamen de príncipe y princesa por el mismo tonto juego? Tampoco quería saber nada de ello. Aunque no podía entenderlo, aquella idea provocaba que una pequeña ira comenzara a nacer en su pecho. Black estaba a punto de oponerse totalmente a aquel acuerdo pero Ruby habló primero.

—¿De verdad me ayudarás, White? —preguntó Ruby mientras se acercaba y tomaba las manos de la muchacha. Sus ojos rojos parecían contener dos estrellas que titilaban con una luminosidad inesperada. Black apretó los puños en ese momento. Sentía una inexplicable molestia (que nunca hubiese creído estar sintiendo; no hacía ese chico, por lo menos), hacía su sempai pelinegro. No notó que a Sapphire también se le oscureció la mirada por completo—. Si tú eres mi pareja sé que ganaremos el primer puesto. Muero porque te pruebes el vestido que he hecho para el evento. Como tienes el mismo tono de cabello que el de Sapphire estoy seguro de que combinará con el color de un modo estupendo. Además, sé que con tu ayuda los fondos de las fotos que auspician a los candidatos de príncipe y princesa quedarán perfectos. Vaya, ya quiero que sea el evento.

Black estaba apretando los dientes de un modo tremendo. Estaba a punto de decirle a su sempai que soltara a SU presidenta cuando alguien lo agarró por el cuello.  
Sapphire lo había hecho. Había rodeado con su brazo el cuello del muchacho de ojos achocolatados y, como él era más alto, al tironearlo lo había acercado peligrosamente a su pequeño pero firme pecho. Black se había sonrojado al percatarse de eso. Ruby había fruncido imperceptiblemente el ceño —aunque sus ojos rojos se habían tornado fríos sin ocultar su resentimiento—. White, por otro lado, había dirigido una mirada sorprendida hacia ellos. Su cara había palidecido y apretaba los labios de un modo discreto.  
—Bien, entonces, nosotros nos iremos. Desde ahora debemos entrenar mucho para poder ganar esto —dijo Sapphire de un modo enojado y serio. Miró una vez más desafiantemente a la pareja a la cual ahora se estaba enfrentado y acercó un poco más a su pecho al avergonzado muchacho—. ¿Verdad, Black, que me ayudarás a someter a Ruby el próximo año? —preguntó sin esperar una verdadera respuesta del castaño. Después simplemente se llevó a Black de ese modo a algún lugar del patio, provocando que él la siguiera agachado, nervioso y sonrojado.

White y Ruby se miraron y luego los siguieron de inmediato.

Blue sonrió por el resultado. Esos cuatro le habían resultado más interesantes de lo que había esperado. No se dio cuenta de que un recién llegado se encontraba detrás suyo, observando.

—Chica ruidosa, ¿y ahora a quién has timado? —preguntó aquel serio muchacho provocando que Blue diera un salto. Ella se giró de inmediato, aunque ya sabía quién le estaba hablando. Blue reconocería aquella profunda voz en cualquier lado.

—Green, ¡me has asustado! —le dijo Blue al recién llegado, pegándole suavemente en el brazo. Había fruncido el ceño para fingir un pequeño enfado, pero falló cuando no pudo contener la sonrisa divertida que se le formó en los labios—. Además, no los estoy timando. Por el contrario, yo diría que les estoy echando una mano.

—No creo que ellos estén contentos con la ayuda que les estás brindando —explicó cansadamente el castaño, mientras cerraba los ojos y se tomaba el entrecejo con el dedo índice y medio de la mano.

—Oh, pero muy pronto lo estarán, puedo asegurarlo.

—Tú jamás cambiarás, chica ruidosa —soltó con un suspiro el muchacho. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y, ahora, se masajeaba los párpados.

—No, y ésa es la razón por la cual me amas demasiado —aseguró ella tomándolo del brazo.

—Ajá, como digas —contestó él poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Green, vamos, acompáñame a ver los resultados.

—No —dijo él soltándose bruscamente del agarre en su brazo—, ahora tengo trabajo. No pienso perder mi tiempo en espiarlos.

—Oh, vamos, no me hagas hacer lo del puesto de besos de nuevo para mostrarte que te importo más que tu trabajo —amenazó ella con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios.

—¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que realmente sucedió ese año? —Al recordarlo, Green tuvo que cerrar en un puño sus manos para contener los celos y el enfado. Estuvo a punto de tomar con fuerza por la cara a la hermosa muchacha de ojos azulados con las manos y devorarle los labios como lo había hecho en esa ocasión cuando estaba tan enojado, para recordárselo. Pero se contuvo de inmediato.

—Sabes que a mí no me molestó para nada lo que sucedió ese año. De hecho, estuve muy satisfecha con los resultados.

Green volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.  
—Mira, si quieres puedes acompañarme un rato mientras trabajo, pero no puedo acompañarte con tus jueguitos cuando estoy tan ocupado. Tengo que dejar todo listo para el presidente del próximo año.

Blue se hubiese conformado con el hecho de que sólo la hubiese invitado a tomar algo después del trabajo. Dijo lo del puesto de besos solamente porque le gustaba molestarlo. Se sorprendió cuando el serio castaño la invitó a acompañarlo mientras él estaba trabajando. No lo había esperado. Sonrió por el resultado. Volvió a tomar su brazo y dejó que Green la condujese al salón del Consejo Estudiantil olvidándose de sus pequeños kouhais y del juego que había pactado. Hoy había cosas interesantes por todos lados.

o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

* * *

 _Chan, chan, chan *toca el piano*. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Aceptarán la apuesta los dos castaños? ¿Los celos le permitirán a los cuatro seguir participando? Todo esto y más si llegó a redactar la continuación para el sábado. De lo contrario, rueguen para que llegué antes de que el reto se dé por finalizado xD Okno, me siento como la promotora barata de algo raro. La verdad es que es la primera vez que decido escribir para el reto algo por separado. Pero, realmente se me estaba haciendo muy largo. Así que decidí partirlo en dos e intentarlo. Seguro se me pasaron algunos errores por alto y seguro está feo y mal redactado. Pero, preferí intentar subirlo a tiempo y luego ver si puedo mejorarlo. Realmente lloraré si a alguien llega a gustarle esto aunque sea algo y me sentiré feliz si alguien llega a esperar la continuación para el sábado. La verdad es que he olvidado cómo se siente subir algo por separado... No lo hago hace rato. De hecho, ahora recuerdo que da miedo que nadie llegue a esperarlo..._

 _Con respecto a la trama... Bueno, siempre pensé que los AU eran complicados. Y es que tienes que encontrar la forma de explicar todo y compenetrarlo para que la personalidad de los personajes y sus historias se asemejen a las del manga de un modo acertado. Créanme que realmente me esforcé por lograrlo. De hecho, creo que es una de las razones por las cuales me quedó tan largo xD La verdad es que algunas cosas ya las había pensado para un fic que nunca escribiría porque no tengo el cerebro para desarrollarlo. Lo de la propuesta de White a Black es uno de los casos. Otras, pues también ya las había imaginado para otro relato que sí pensaba redactar en un futuro cercano. Ése tenía que ver con el encuentro de los cuatro. Pero, no iba a ser AU, si tengo que hablar de un modo exacto. Así que, aquí los terminé juntando. Fue la condición del reto la que me permitió juntarlos, aunque también me obligó a imaginar, pensar y escribir más para conectarlos. La condición, por cierto, que me había tocado en el reto era "Fingiendo": Personaje A y personaje B debían fingir ser algo que no son. Bueno, eso está cumplido por dos xD Ruby y White por un lado, Black y Sapphire por el otro. La verdad es que me gustan cómo se ven y la idea de cómo se llevarían los cuatro. Creo que se compenetrarían demasiado._

 _¿Lo ven? Al fin no hice Frantic dramático *festeja por haberlo logrado*. Perdón, era algo que tenía que mencionar, me lo había propuesto a mí misma xD Con respecto al puesto de besos del final, bueno, eso remite a otra de mis historias. Como siempre les digo, no tienen que leerla si no quieren hacerlo, pero me gusto muchísimo la idea de conectarla con ésta de alguna manera._

 _En fin, escribí mucho ya Dx_

 _Si has llegado hasta acá, pues, muchas gracias por leer la historia y las notas de autora hasta el final. De verdad, de verdad muchas gracias por haber decidido entrar y darle una oportunidad!_

 _Ya saben que cualquier crítica constructiva es muy bien recibida!_

 _Espero vernos en la parte II gente bonita!_


	2. Segunda parte

_¡Hola!  
¿Cómo están?_

 _Bueno, aquí estoy luchando por terminar y llegar a publicar antes que el reto termine, jaja._

 _No tengo mucho que agregar.  
Sólo un agradecimiento muy, pero muy grande y especial dedicado a mi consentida, Akita. Mi niña, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional. Realmente tú me has animado a terminar, sin ti no hubiese tenido el ánimo, jaja. Gracias por siempre estar. Por lo tanto, agrego una dedicación más, y ésa es para ti, Akita-chan. Las advertencias y todo lo demás, es igual :D_

 _Disclaimer : Pokémon no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Nintendo, Yamamoto y Kusaka._

 _Este fic participa en el reto " New Universe" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak". Link en mi perfil._

 _Ahora sí me dejo de hablar :D Mis notas de autora están al final~_

* * *

o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

 **Retos y engaños**

 **Parte II**

3

Fue recién cuando llegaron a la pista de atletismo cuando Sapphire soltó al sonrojado muchacho de cabellos castaños. Black retrocedió de inmediato. Apretaba en una fina línea sus labios y en su rostro había una mueca de completo rechazo.

—Lo siento, Sapphire-sempai pero no pienso ayudarla y participar en este engaño —dijo Black cruzándose rotundamente de brazos. Aún estaba algo nervioso y parecía agitado—. No está bien obligar a otras personas a participar en algo en lo que dichas personas no quieren poner toda su fuerza de voluntad y ganas de pelar, y es lo que usted hará con Ruby-sempai el próximo año si gana con mi ayuda la apuesta que los dos pactaron. Además, ¿por qué está tan empecinada en que Ruby-sempai participe en la carrera si no es de su agrado? —preguntó él algo consternado. Ese capricho por parte de su sempai de ojos zafiros era algo que lo confundía demasiado.

—Entiendo que pienses que soy una desquiciada por querer obligarlo —comentó Sapphire con una sonrisa triste en los labios—, pero, Black, estás equivocado. Quizás, si te explico toda la historia, no te parezca tan raro. Como sabrás, yo formo parte del club de aikido desde primer año. Cuando éramos pequeños, era Ruby quien solía practicarlo. Nuestros padres eran amigos cercanos, así que todo el tiempo estábamos jugando. Él siempre me mostraba sus nuevos movimientos con entusiasmo. Cuando cumplimos cuatro años, nuestros padres nos pusieron en la misma guardería, que estaba en un lugar cercano. Decidieron que éramos lo suficientemente confiables y responsables como para prescindir de ir a buscarnos y continuar con sus arduos trabajos. Así, los dos volvíamos solos, caminando. Algunos días nos entreteníamos en el parque jugando, otros volvíamos hablando. Nos divertíamos mucho en aquellos tiempos. Hasta se me antojan demasiado lejanos debido a los distintos que ahora estamos ambos. Ruby solía ensuciarse todo el rato y siempre se lastimaba porque le gustaba escalar por todos lados. ¡No se salvaba de él ni un solo árbol! Yo, en cambio, fui muy delicada durante esos años. Sí, lo sé, es raro —se interrumpió Sapphire riendo por la cara que le había puesto el castaño—. Mi madre no había muerto todavía y yo quería imitarla todo el rato. ¿Sabes?, era una verdadera belleza a pesar de sus años. Aunque, realmente no tenía tantos. Mi madre murió joven, si tengo que hablar de un modo exacto. Cáncer de ovario. La cuestión es que ella era delicada, femenina, hermosa… parecía una muñeca de cristal tan frágil que sentía que iba a romperse si la tocaba demasiado. Sin embargo, tenía un carácter fuerte como un tornado. Papá dice que ahora siempre se la estoy recordando. —Sus mejillas se arrebolaron al imaginarse que podría llegar a parecérsele aunque sea algo. Black sonrió al notarlo. Pero, también sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar cómo le estaría afectando a Sapphire, esa muchacha animada que siempre se estaba esforzando, que su guía de vida ya no estuviese a su lado—. Sin embargo, yo no lo entendí durante muchos años. Sólo me concentraba en los hermosos vestidos que siempre estaba usando y en sus modales delicados. Además, mamá nunca me regañaba y eso que yo hacía desastres todo el rato. Con papá sí se enojaba demasiado. Él me contó que justamente lo hacía porque él la trataba con cuidado. Ella no quería que la subestimara por su aspecto frágil o por su cuerpo delgado. Papá decía que no podía evitarlo. —Otra risita se escapó de sus labios hasta que murió en la mueca de tristeza que quería aparentar ser una sonrisa (y, aun así, no podía) que ahora acompañaba a sus ojos apagados—. En los que fueron sus últimos días de vida había adelgazado demasiado. Si antes su delgadez hacía suponer que se iba a romper si la tocaban demasiado, ahora te hacía pensar que si la tocabas se iba a romper de inmediato. Con la quimioterapia había desaparecido su cabello castaño largo, pero todavía quedaba un poco, aunque era ralo. Si antes éste era fuerte y de un color brillante e inmaculado, ahora se veía quebradizo y opaco. Sus labios, antes llenos y de un saludable color rosado, ahora siempre permanecían entreabiertos, agrietados y blancos. No tenía pómulos, estaban demasiado chupados. Sólo sus ojos, a pesar de estar hundidos demostrando la calavera que estaba debajo, eran los mismos. Unos ojos jóvenes y rebosantes de curiosidad dolida: _¿Qué me está pasando?,_ parecían preguntar si los mirabas mucho rato. Y ella era tan hermosa a pesar de todo lo que te he contado… A pesar de estar casi destruida, su belleza seguía ganando. Y era tan fuerte y considerada cuando estaba a nuestro lado… pensaba más en nosotros que en su propio estado… y debía dolerle tanto…, y aun así sonreía y fingía saludarnos con la mano… ¡Sonreía!... ¡Perdón, me estoy desviando! —Sapphire se golpeó en ambas mejillas y sonrió cuando notó que Black la estaba observando preocupado—. Como te estaba diciendo, Ruby y yo éramos muy diferentes durante esos años. Se podría decir que actuábamos de un modo contrario a como ahora actuamos. Yo ahora me parezco más a él cuando era pequeño y él se parece más a mi yo de esos tiempos. Y esa yo quería actuar como la imagen que tenía de mamá todo el rato. Un día, cuando volvíamos de la guardería, unos matones nos acorralaron. Supongo que sólo querían intimidarnos. Lo más probable es que estuviesen drogados y que querían más dinero para continuar en ese estado durante otro rato. Recuerdo que me molestaron por el vestido que estaba usando. Era uno rosa lleno de volados. —Sapphire esbozó una media sonrisa al recordarlo—. Mamá lo había confeccionado. Lo hizo después de que le mostrara un vestido similar en un libro de cuentos que había encontrado. Recuerdo la felicidad que sentí después de probármelo. Supongo que también se la trasmití a ella porque, al igual que yo, siempre sonreía cuando me veía usándolo. Y, rayos, siempre lo estaba usando. —Se sorprendió a sí misma al pensarlo—. En fin, Ruby se enojó cuando se burlaron y se enfrentó a ellos sin aparentar miedo. Obviamente creo que debía tenerlo. ¡Teníamos cuatro años en ese momento! Y, bueno, aunque era muy bueno con el aikido, esos chicos eran mayores que él y muchos más también. Pudo protegernos con mucho esmero pero salió muy lastimado al hacerlo. Cuando los matones se fueron, él me sonrió y me dijo: «¿Viste eso? Pude enfrentarme a ellos y logré vencerlos». Y yo, en lugar de devolverle la sonrisa o agradecerle por haberme protegido todo el tiempo, me largué a llorar del miedo. ¿Sabes, Black? Me sentí tan inútil en ese momento… yo…, yo no había podido protegerlo, yo no había podido hacer más que echarme a temblar de miedo sin poder mover ni siquiera un dedo mientras machacaban al chico que me gustaba de un modo tan violento. Fue en ese momento cuando decidí que no quería ser una señorita si eso significaba no ser capaz de proteger a mis seres amados con mis propias manos cuando el peligro se acercara demasiado. Y creo que eso es lo que mamá siempre nos estaba demostrando. Ésa es la razón por la cual podía sonreír, diablos, con el dolor que debía sentir, cuando estábamos a su lado. Decidí que nunca más iba a dejar solo a Ruby en un momento así. Decidí que quería luchar a su lado, demostrarle mi fuerza y protegerlo con garras y dientes si era necesario. ¿Sabes, Black? Ahora que entiendo cómo mamá pensó en nosotros hasta el final creo que quiero ser más como ella que cuando lo quería ser de pequeña. Repito una vez más, no entendí su verdadera personalidad en esa época. Pero, yendo al grano, a pesar de que decidí todo eso no tuve oportunidad de demostrárselo… Mamá enfermó unos días después de que los matones nos intimidaron y nos mudamos cerca de un hospital que se especializaba en cáncer de ovario. Debo decir que el distrito de ese hospital no era un lugar cercano al lugar en donde habíamos vivido todos esos años. Me cambié de guardería y no volví a ver a Ruby hasta que entré hace cuatro años en este secundario. Debo admitir que cambiamos mucho los dos durante ese lapso. Yo comencé a entrenarme y a practicar aikido durante el primario. Dejé mis vestidos con volados de lado y deseché mi aspecto femenino y delicado. Ruby, en cambio, se volvió ese chico perfeccionista y refinado al cual le gusta el diseño y al cual no le gusta ensuciar su vestuario. ¡Muy diferente al niño que vivía lastimado y que no podía dejar sin escalar ningún árbol! No nos reconocimos casi hasta mitad de nuestro primer año, ¿puedes imaginarlo? —le preguntó a Black como si ella misma no pudiese imaginar lo que le pedía imaginar al muchacho—. Pero, bueno, tú te estarás preguntando qué tiene que ver todo eso con el engaño y con el hecho de someter a Ruby a participar conmigo en la carrera el próximo año, ¿he acertado? Sólo quiero demostrarle a Ruby lo fuerte que me he vuelto durante estos años. Necesito demostrarle que no tiene que luchar solo si estoy a su lado. Y, como no creo que unos matones nos acorralen para intimidarnos (aunque lo protegería si se diera el caso), se me ocurrió que la carrera de parejas me permitiría demostrárselo. Black, ¿no me ayudarías sólo por esta vez con este tipo de engaño? Prometo no volver a solicitártelo.

Primero, Black pareció meditarlo. Apoyó el puño en su mentón como si estuviese pensando algo muy complicado. Y, en parte, eso suponía para el muchacho: algo complicado. La historia de Sapphire le había mostrado un lado de la chica que él nunca había notado. Ahora, entendía un par de cosas de ella que, al no notar ese lado, siempre lo habían consternado. Pero, aun así, no estaba muy convencido de querer participar de ese engaño. Para empezar, todavía no le convencía aquello de «someter a Ruby el próximo año». Además, seguramente habría otras parejas que habían estado entusiasmadas, anhelantes y practicando por la carrera de ese año. Y, seguramente, aquellas parejas no lo hacían por ningún engaño. Si ellos ganaban, Black no podría evitar sentirse mal por haber fingido y haber opacado su sincero esfuerzo realizado. Y, sin embargo, el castaño no pudo evitar mirar hacia aquella muchacha con una sonrisa en los labios, prácticamente aceptando. Era muy difícil para él negarse a ayudar a alguien que tuviese un sueño delimitado por el cual se estuviese esforzando tanto y, al menos, por lo que podía entender de lo que su sempai le había contado, ése era el caso de la muchacha que le pedía ayuda en ese engaño. Sapphire se había esforzado entrenando todos esos años para demostrarle a Ruby que podía luchar a su lado e, incluso, protegerlo con sus propias manos si era necesario. Asintió sin poder evitarlo. Iba a ayudar a su sempai para que ganara la apuesta que ella y Ruby habían pactado.

Sapphire esbozó una auténtica sonrisa después de ver el asentimiento del muchacho. Había pensando que nuevamente iba a rechazar ayudarla después de verlo dudar tanto, pero, al final, había terminado aceptando. Sapphire conocía los verdaderos ideales del castaño. Sabía que Black creía que había que esforzarse sinceramente para ganar algo que siempre se había soñado. Por eso, realmente estaba agradecida por que la ayudase con su engaño. Aquella sonrisa auténtica era para agradecerle por considerarlo. Su colmillito derecho quedó al descubierto al realizar esos actos. Luego, la invadió un creciente entusiasmo. Estaba segura de que con la ayuda del muchacho podría ganar la apuesta que le permitiría participar con Ruby en la carrera del próximo año. No pudo esperar ni un segundo más para llevar eso a cabo.  
—Bueno, entonces comencemos a entrenar de inmediato. Escuché que uno de los desafíos de la carrera era llevar al otro a cuestas (o a caballo), así que vamos a entrenar los brazos. Yo primero. ¡Levanta tus manos!

Black hizo lo que Sapphire le había demandado con una sonrisa en los labios. Le había contagiado su entusiasmo. Entonces Sapphire descargó en una de sus manos un puñetazo. La mano de Black no se movió a pesar del fuerte impacto.  
—Guau, Sapphire-sempai, buen derechazo. Si jugara al tenis tendría un buen saque, puedo asegurarlo —gritó con emoción el muchacho.

—Vamos, vamos, no me adules tanto. Ni siquiera hemos comenzado —dijo Sapphire de un modo confiado—. ¿Tú cómo pudiste aguantar el golpe si lo descargué tan rápido?

—Hmp. —Ahora fue el turno de Black de sonreír de un modo confiado—. Sapphire- sempai eso es porque puedo ver la dirección del golpe de mi adversario antes de que éste llegue a su destino esperado. Puedo hacerlo sin importar que vaya rápido. Mi entrenador dice que mi poder deductivo está implicado. Yo sólo puedo decir que veo una especie de negro entre todo lo blanco y de ése modo puedo ver la dirección de la mano de mi adversario. Es algo raro —terminó riendo el castaño como para demostrar que sí era raro. No parecía entender completamente lo que estaba explicando.

—Hmm, todavía tienes que demostrarlo. —Sapphire sonreía con emoción imitando al muchacho. Le encantaba encontrar adversarios fuertes y sorprendentes como Black para aprender de sus actos. Aunque no creía poder imitar en lo absoluto al castaño. Debía admitir que ese muchacho era un caso bastante único y determinado.

.

.

Dos muchachos se encontraban escondidos detrás de un arbusto cercano a unos metros de donde Sapphire y Black estaban entrenando. Se asomaron para observar lo que estaba pasando y, tras lograrlo, se ocultaron de inmediato.

—Bueno, creo que sólo hablaron un rato. Ahora van a seguir entrenando hasta quedarse completamente exhaustos… los conozco demasiado —dijo seriamente Ruby mirando al lado contrario del lugar en donde se encontraba la hermosa muchacha de cabellos castaños. No quería que White viera cuán desesperado había estado.

—Sí, supongo que tiene razón Ruby-sempai, aunque no sé por qué los seguimos tan asustados —confesó White mientras una risita nerviosa se le escapaba de los labios—. Después de todo, es de Black y de Sapphire-sempai de quienes estamos hablando. Aunque debo decir que las acciones de Sapphire-sempai (al menos por un momento) me hicieron olvidarlo.

A Ruby, en cambio, dichas acciones no le habían hecho olvidar que era Black y Sapphire de quienes estaban hablando, sino que, por el contrario, le habían hecho recordarlo. Ésa fue la razón por la cual en ese momento apretó los labios. Esos chicos se entendían demasiado. A él le molestaba no tener aquél vínculo que, al parecer, compartían los dos castaños. Conocía a Sapphire desde hacía años y, sin embargo, ella se llevaba mejor con ese muchacho que había conocido recién hacia medio año. Los dos se amoldaban de un modo fantástico. Les gustaba aprender movimientos nuevos, y siempre estaban entrenando. Los dos se parecían demasiado. Siempre se estaban sonriendo y hablando, compartiendo estrategias o simplemente se informaban sobre torneos o adversarios. Y él no podía pasar ni siquiera cinco minutos con ella sin estar peleando. Ni siquiera quería aceptar el vestido que tanto esfuerzo le había llevado ni tampoco quería participar en el certamen a su lado. ¿Tanto odiaba al nuevo Ruby que se había esforzado por convertirse en una persona capaz de confeccionar vestidos como aquél de volados que su madre le había hecho y que le había sacado tantas sonrisas durante el año en el que cumplió cuatro? Apretó los dientes como si apretar los labios no le ayudase a reprimir la molestia e inseguridad que lo estaban dominando. Aunque de inmediato se obligó a aflojar ambos: tanto dientes como labios. Ya había comprobado que sólo estaban entrenando. Y, sin embargo, odiaba el hecho de que pasarían juntos tanto rato… Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos que lo estaban atormentando.  
—Oye, White, realmente siento obligarte a participar y ayudarme con este engaño —se disculpó Ruby suspirando. Había cerrado los ojos y ahora se masajeaba los párpados como si los sintiera cansados—. Aunque te agradecería infinitamente si no preguntas demasiado.

White sonrió al escucharlo.  
—Descuida, no soy tan distraída como Black, no tienes que explicarlo. Sé que quieres participar junto con Sapphire-sempai para protegerla de burlas como «marimacho». Pero, debo decirte que la estás subestimando. Sapphire-sempai no es tan débil como siempre has imaginado. No creo que esas cosas realmente le hagan daño. —White levantó la mano frente al muchacho cuando Ruby hizo el ademán de interrumpirla para objetar algo—. Sé que también quieres participar para estar a su lado. Ésa es la razón por la que voy a ayudarte a lograrlo el próximo año.

Ruby esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento hacia la muchacha de ojos azulados. Ella se la devolvió de inmediato. Ellos también se conocían demasiado.

4

—¿Qué es esto, Black? —preguntó Cheren agitando la planilla que solicitaba participar en la carrera de parejas de ese año—. No sabía que estabas saliendo con Sapphire-sempai —« _Ruby-sempai lo matará antes de la primera semana_ », pensó Cheren con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios—. White también me sorprendió esta mañana. Ella me entregó la planilla de la competencia de príncipe y princesa ni bien entramos.

—No, Cheren, estás equivocado. Tanto la presidenta como yo…

Black calló cuando el muchacho de cabello negro-azulado levantó, delante de sus narices, una de sus manos.  
—No quiero escucharlo —dictaminó con los ojos cerrados—. Escucha, Black, eres mi amigo y siempre te estaré apoyando cuando lo considere necesario. Pero, tienes que pensar en el puesto que actualmente estoy ocupando. Soy el delegado. Y, si estás rompiendo de alguna manera las reglas de la escuela, prefiero no escucharlo. —Mantenía un semblante serio, responsable, implacable y sensato—. Decidiré descalificarte si lo encuentro injusto para los otros participantes que también se están esforzando.

Y, al ver la seriedad con la que su amigo estaba hablando, Black decidió no contarle lo que estaba pasando.  
Ambos estaban almorzando. Esta vez lo estaban haciendo en el aula porque Cheren quería terminar con todos los papeles que tenía que entregar como delegado para poder empezar a ayudar con el puesto que habían decidido entre todos sus compañeros llevar a cabo. Al final habían resuelto que harían un puesto de juegos de intelecto para sus invitados. Estaban muy emocionados por comenzar a llevar a cabo los preparativos para realizarlo.  
White les había dicho que no almorzaría con ellos porque estaría muy ocupada con el evento en el que ella estaría participando y Bianca les había dicho que los alcanzaría al rato. Esa chica siempre iba a su paso…  
Y, hablando del diablo —como hubiera dicho la madre de Black si lo estuviese acompañando y si hubiese podido leer los pensamientos de su hijo de pelo castaño—, Bianca entró corriendo al aula y se acercó al lugar en donde Black y Cheren estaban sentados. « _Genial_ », pensó Black suspirando, « _porque no quería seguir hablando de lo que estábamos hablando… yo también no voy a querer participar si pienso en las otras personas que se están esforzando_ ».

—Adivinen, muchachos —gritó Bianca cuando estuvo a su lado—. White y Ruby-sempai son los favoritos en el concurso de príncipe y princesa para este año por estar haciendo un buen trabajo al parecer realmente enamorados —explicó la muchacha de un modo entusiasmado. Luego tiró sobre la mesa en donde Cheren y Black estaban almorzando unas cuantas fotos para respaldar su relato—. ¡Miren qué buen trabajo! —exclamó con tono emocionado—, ¡realmente parece como si fueran novios hace años!

Black tomó una foto de inmediato. Poseía un inquietante interés por confirmar si era cierto lo que su amiga estaba contando. Entonces observó el objeto que había cazado entre sus manos. Una indescriptible furia lo hizo apretar los dientes. Luego le dolerían mucho rato.

« _O puede ser que Black lo maté antes que Ruby-sempai pueda matarlo_ » pensó Cheren después de observar la reacción de su amigo de ojos achocolatados.

En la foto que Black tenía en las manos, White se encontraba cruzada de brazos y miraba con una sonrisa altanera al chico que se encontraba a su lado. Ruby no sonreía. Se acomodaba sus anteojos con una mano y mantenía la otra sobre su cintura mientras miraba del mismo modo que ésta a la hermosa muchacha de cabellos castaños. Parecía estar replicándole algo. La distancia que parecía separarlos era parecida al tamaño del dedo meñique de la mano. Evidentemente, se asemejaba a una pelea de enamorados. Parecía como si White en cualquier momento pudiera pararse en puntitas para besarlo y callarlo. O para evitar que Ruby continuase malhumorado.  
Black nunca se había dado cuenta de cuán bien quedaban aquellos dos muchachos hasta que reparó en la foto que tenía en la mano. La espalda ancha de Ruby y su cintura estrecha combinaban perfectamente con los hombros estrechos de la presidenta y con su cintura esbelta. Realmente la hacía parecer una princesa.  
De inmediato, Black tomó otra foto de la mesa. Ésta daba a entender que Ruby y White bailaban una canción lenta. La presidenta rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Ruby y éste rodeaba con sus manos la cintura de ella. Se miraban y sonreían mientras daban una vuelta.  
Otra foto. Ruby besaba la mejilla de la presidenta mientras ésta habría los ojos con sorpresa.  
Otra más. La presidenta cubría los ojos de Ruby con sus manos y éste se las agarraba y se las besaba de un modo delicado.  
Black tiró las fotos sobre la mesa y se dirigió de un modo abrupto hacia la puerta. Todavía estaba apretando sus puños con fuerza cuando salió por ella.

—Bianca, creo que mostrarle esas fotos no ha sido buena idea —opinó Cheren mirando nerviosamente hacia la puerta.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó distraídamente ella—. Tú dijiste que debíamos apoyar a nuestros compañeros que participaran en la carrera o en el concurso de príncipe y princesa. Yo quería compartirles mi alegría ya que a White y a Ruby-sempai les esté yendo tan bien en la competencia.

—Sí, supongo que no fue tu culpa, de todas maneras. —Cheren no podía regañar a su compañera cuando ésta tenía tan buenas intenciones al poner las fotos sobre la mesa. « _Además, no está mal que Black reaccione de una buena vez por todas con respecto a "su presidenta_ "», pensó antes de concentrarse nuevamente en las planillas de permiso del certamen y la carrera—. Ten Bianca, te compré el almuerzo mientras estabas fuera —dijo poniéndolo sobre la mesa.

Bianca sonrió en agradecimiento al pelinegro por tomarse la molestia y se sentó en el lugar que anteriormente Black ocupaba en la mesa. Comenzó a comer mientras Cheren seguía trabajando al lado de ella, sin sospechar si quiera que él le había comprado el almuerzo con la única intención de mantenerse junto a ella mientras lo comía de forma tranquila.

5

Black corrió hacia la sala del club de teatro. Conocería la ubicación de esos fondos en cualquier lado. Él mismo había ayudado a la presidenta a colocarlos. Cuando llegó, encontró a Sapphire asomada a la ventana, espiando. Le tocó el brazo y eso generó que ella diera un saltó. Le tapó la boca con la mano para que el grito que había soltado no fuera escuchado. Ella le asintió, agradeciendo que sus reflejos fuesen tan rápidos y se hiso a un lado, para que él también pudiese observar por la ventana del aula que contenía un escenario.

.

.

—Ruby-sempai, ¿qué le parece si usamos esté fondo? —preguntó White señalando una tela beis con espirales de color rojos.

—Me gusta, va bien con estos accesorios —dijo Ruby tomando una musculosa negra con puntillas en el cuello y en los hombros, y un moño blanco con pequeños lunares negros separados y alternados los unos de los otros—. Pero, y ahora ¿cómo tomaremos la foto?

—Hum, ¿qué tal si me acorrala contra la pared y yo tomó su corbata y lo acercó un poco? Usted puede mirarme seriamente y yo con anhelantes ojos. El fotógrafo debe acercar un poco el foco, pero no tanto, para apreciar el fondo.

—Sí, eso suena fabuloso —dijo Ruby mientras unía sus manos en un gesto soñador y le brillaban los ojos—. ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos en esa esquina para que resalte más el fondo?

—Es genial, Ruby-sempai, no me había dado cuenta. De esa forma saldrá fantástica, me encanta.

.

.

Black estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto donde estaban White, Ruby y el fotógrafo —en sus ojos había una mirada de completo enojo—, cuando Sapphire lo tomó por el hombro.

—¿Por qué me detiene, Sapphire-sempai? —preguntó Black desesperado. Sus puños todavía se encontraban apretados—. No me gusta esto. En realidad, odio esto. Ya no quiero verlo. Y usted está sintiendo lo mismo que yo estoy sintiendo en este momento. Así que, ¿por qué me está deteniendo? ¿Por qué no me deja hacerlo? ¿Por qué no me deja parar con todo esto? —Black se giró y observó por primera vez que la mirada de Sapphire se había oscurecido por completo.

—¿No te gusta esto? ¿Ya no quieres verlo? ¿Quieres detenerlo? Bueno, sólo hay un modo de hacerlo —dijo Sapphire con la mirada baja todo el tiempo—. La única manera de detener esto es ganando el primer puesto. ¿Me ayudarás a hacerlo? Yo tampoco puedo seguir soportando el verlo por más tiempo…

Sapphire levantó los ojos y entonces Black se estremeció al notar el dolor que había en ellos. Asintió de un modo sincero.

6

—¡Ganamos! No puedo creerlo —exclamó Sapphire riendo. Black la seguía unos cuantos pasos más atrás. No compartía la misma felicidad que desprendía su compañera. Por el contrario, el mantenía una expresión cansada, fastidiada y acongojada.

—Sapphire-sempai no puedo creer que usted me cargara. Se suponía que el chico debía llevar a la chica sobre su espalda.

—¡Tonterías! —dijo Sapphire con una expresión confiada. Agitó su mano delante del muchacho como si quisiese desestimar sus palabras—. Nadie se opuso cuando notifiqué que yo te cargaría. Eso de que el chico debe cargar a la chica es sexista. Además, no te puedes quejar, Black, desde un primer momento decidimos que lo dejaríamos a piedra, papel y tijeras.

—Sí, pero he sido yo el que ha pasado vergüenza. —Black poseía una expresión de abatimiento y tristeza.

—A quién le importa, ¡ganamos la carrera! —rió nuevamente ella—. Oye, ¿te apetece si descansamos un rato sobre la hierba? —dijo señalando el césped pulcramente cortado que se encargaba de mantener la escuela—. Te invitaré algo para festejar después de una pequeña siesta.

Black observó con anhelo la hierba rodeada de sombra fresca, proporcionada por los árboles que se encontraban cerca. Realmente se había asado durante la carrera. Todavía sentía demasiado caliente el cuello y las piernas. Además, no había podido dormir durante el día anterior por los nervios y la emoción que le causaban el querer ganar una competencia. Realmente la hierba se veía cómoda y fresca, como la mejor cama sobre la Tierra.  
—De acuerdo, pero luego debemos ir a ver cómo le fue a Ruby-sempai y a la presidenta.

Sapphire asintió con una sonrisilla y se tiró sobre la hierba. Black la siguió sin dudarlo siquiera.

7

—Sabía que ganaríamos si tú eras mi princesa —dijo orgullosamente Ruby mientras cerraba los ojos y levantaba engreídamente la cabeza—. Muero por decirle a Sapphire que el próximo año tendrá que ser ella. —Sus puños se elevaron y agitaron extasiados para acompañar a su sonrisa sincera. Realmente estaba feliz por haber logrado que Sapphire lo acompañase durante el próximo año en esa competencia—. Por cierto, ¿dónde se metió esa mujer de las cavernas? Conociéndola, debe estar trepada en algún árbol o tirada sobre la hierba.

—Black seguramente está durmiendo en algún lugar de la escuela. —White sonrió ante esa idea.

Pero entonces llegaron al lugar donde Black y Sapphire dormían sobre la hierba y la sonrisa de ambos se borró de una abrupta manera. Ambos dormían con la boca abierta. Sapphire dormía de lado y flexionaba las piernas y Black dormía boca arriba, con un brazo rodeando su estómago y con el otro bajo la cabeza. La cara de los dos estaba absolutamente serena y, había que admitirlo, bastante cerca.

—Nunca me había fijado en lo bien que se ven los dos —soltó White apretando los labios—. Incluso creo saber qué fondo sería el mejor para retratarlos.

—Sí, son lindos, hay que aceptarlo —concordó Ruby de inmediato—. Pero…

—…están durmiendo demasiado cerca, ¿no crees que hacen que la gente puede llegar a malinterpretarlo? Cualquiera pensaría que son pareja en lugar de amigos cercanos.

Entonces ambos se acostaron en el pasto. Ruby se acostó al lado de Sapphire y recostó la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho en un arrebato, y White lo hizo al lado del muchacho de ojos achocolatados, quitando el brazo del estómago del chico para apoyar en él su cabeza repleta de cabellos castaños y para, a su vez, poder abrazarlo.

White observó el cupón que Sapphire tenía en sus manos.  
—Creo que los dos han ganado —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, señalándole a Ruby el cupón para que él entendiese de lo que estaba hablando.

—Sí, eso parece —confirmó el muchacho—. Supongo que el próximo año los dos tendremos que participar en ambos eventos aunque no queramos —terminó levantando las manos hacia los costados, como si estuviese diciendo que se conformaba a pesar de que la situación no era de su completo agrado.

—Supongo que podría intentar convencer a Black para participar también el próximo año —dijo White como meditando.

Entonces los dos se miraron. White con una sonrisa adornando sus labios y Ruby serio y con los brazos cruzados. Asintieron. No dijeron ni una palabra más, no era necesario. Ella y él se entendían demasiado.

 **Fin**

o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

* * *

 _Bueno, vaya que me costó terminar... casi no llego a publicar xD_

 _Para empezar, debo aclarar que sí, Sapphire llevó a caballito a Black (por si no quedó muy claro en la historia xD). Me divertí muchísimo al redactar, la verdad es que me hubiera gustado dedicar un poco más de tiempo para la corrección pero ya da igual, como dije en el capítulo anterior, preferí publicar a tiempo para el reto, después veré si lo puedo mejorar aún más (aunque a mí me gusta, jaja)._

 _Me encantan estos cuatro. Debo decir que realmente creo que se complementarían demasiado. Los cuatro juntitos y también como decidí agruparlos. Puedo imaginar claramente a Sapphire y a Black congeniando, luchando y entrenando. Aunque, lo siento, no puedo verlos desde un ángulo romántico (y NO, no es porque sólo quiera para mí al castaño xD). Estoy muy de acuerdo en ese aspecto con mi artista favorita, Luo-Qin (sigo recomendando que visiten su página en tumblr si tienen tiempo y ganas, dibuja demasiado genial y te hace fangirlear o fanboylear (?) como loca/o, jaja), ellos se ven lindos juntos pero no desde un lado romántico. Ya saben, son los opuestos los que se atraen y ellos se parecen demasiado xD Ruby y White también se ven genial. Puedo imaginarlos compenetrando de un modo fantástico. Ya saben, White trabaja con pokémon talentosos y bellos que sean capaces de actuar y Ruby cuida el pelaje de sus pokémon para que se vean hermosos y les enseña a actuar de un modo adecuado para coordinar. Puedo imaginarlos hablando emocionados sobre ello durante todo el día xD En fin, me encantó trabajar con los cuatro, hacerlos enfadar, ponerlos celosos y asustarlos. Cualquiera diría que me gusta torturarlos pero, no, en realidad los amo x3 (lo sé, amo de un modo raro)._

 _Y, bueno, no tengo mucho más que hablar, sólo que amé redactarlo. Pude imaginar durante todo el rato y realmente me fui divirtiendo imaginando. Creo que sin la condición del reto no me hubiese quedado igual, así que estoy conforme por haberme animado a participar. Me divertí mucho y seguramente voy a disfrutar leyendo las historias de los demás, así que gracias al foro por hacer una actividad tan genial._

 _Ahora sí me voy despidiendo y voy a entregar. De lo contrario, no voy a llegar :D_

 _Muchísimas gracias por entrar y por darle una oportunidad, ¡de verdad!_

 _Cualquier crítica que me ayude a mejorar es muy bien recibida._

 _¡Saludos gente bonita!_


End file.
